


A Maximoff Christmas

by Thighkyuu



Category: X-Men
Genre: uhhh Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Just reader spending Christmas with the Maximoffs





	A Maximoff Christmas

“Are you sure, Pete? I don’t want to impose.” You looked over at your boyfriend, eyes searching his face for anything that might signal his disapproval. You’d asked to go with him when he went back to his mother’s house in the few days leading up to Christmas, and you had to make sure. He looked over at you, dark eyes warm.

“Of course, Y/N! I think if you don’t come my mom would be disappointed, actually, she practically considers you her child.” He grinned, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Besides, I want you there, and if I didn’t… well then the universe would implode!” You grinned, shaking your head. Only Peter. You took a deep breath, calming yourself down. It wasn’t like you were meeting God or anything, you’d been to Peter’s house plenty of times; how was this any different?

“I was just making sure, I wasn’t sure.” And you weren’t. What if something went wrong? What if you actually were imposing upon their Christmas? You leaned into your boyfriend as his arm tightened around your shoulders. It would be fine. If Peter didn’t want you there, you wouldn’t be there. You grabbed the gifts off of your bed, moving out of Peter’s arms just long enough to make sure you wouldn’t drop anything on your way.

  You walked alongside Peter through the mansion halls, which were coated in so much festive decor that you could barely see the walls anymore. You shook your head, a grin spreading across your face. Charles had truly outdone himself this year, and you had a sneaking suspicion that he’d had one Peter Maximoff help him out - especially since the decorations had practically appeared over night at the start of December.

  You wondered quietly why Peter was walking and not running, you could both be at his mother’s house in less than a minute, but he was taking the time to walk you both through the mansion. It was bizarre, but not unappreciated. You loved Peter’s speed, but sometimes you just wanted to slow down. You were theorizing as to exactly  _why_  you were walking when you stepped out of the mansion to see a car waiting. With Peter’s mother and sister in it.

“We walked… because your mom was waiting?” You ask, and Peter smirks.

“We walked because she’s been waiting for ten minutes.”

“Peter!” You slap at his arm with your free hand, but you’re grinning. This was certainly going to be an entertaining Christmas, that’s for sure.

~

  After your arrival at Peter’s childhood home, the two of you somehow managed to get roped into a massive snowball fight with Wanda, who, despite being younger, was holding her own. You laughed, quickly throwing up the shield you could create as part of your powers to deflect a snowball sent flying through the air by Wanda as Peter zipped around, throwing snowballs left and right with no care as to where they hit. You were all a freezing, laughing mess by the time you went back inside. Then came the baking.

  You were perfectly fine helping make cookies, however it became clear when Peter’s mom left to run to the store on a quick errand that neither of you should be left in charge of a kitchen. It started when Peter decided to smear cookie batter on your nose and you, in turn, threw a blob of dough at him. By the time Peter’s mother returned, not only were you and Peter a wreck, but Wanda had somehow managed to get caught in the fray as well. Not to mention the disastrous mess you and Peter had made in the kitchen. You looked when you’d seen his mother’s look of disapproval, and both of you had collapsed into giggles, your flour and dough covered clothes making you look more a mess than before.

  Thankfully, his mother had the good sense to decorate the tree beforehand, because you were absolutely certain that, had she not, some decorations would have shattered.

  The next day was just as chaotic, filled with lopsided snowmen, decimated snow angels and the pandemonium of trying to build a gingerbread house with Peter. One moment, everything is fine, but in the next he’s stolen all the ingredients and built a giant house. Which you promptly knocked over with a light poke to its side. Peter had, of course, exclaimed his distaste in mock horror while you laughed, throwing some icing at him in response. This time, the two of you cleaned up the mess made by yet another food fight, fearing the wrath of Peter’s mom.

  Of all the things you did that day, however, curling up next to Peter with a cup of hot cocoa and watching crappy Christmas movies was your favourite. It was Christmas Eve, after all, and what was Christmas Eve without cheesy, ridiculous Christmas movies? You began to fall asleep about halfway through - Peter  _was_  a comfortable pillow - and Peter had shaken his head and smiled, kissing your forehead.

  You woke up Christmas morning on Peter’s bed, Peter curled beside you. You thought briefly about not waking him up, he did look adorable when he was asleep, but then again, it was Christmas. You gripped one of the pillows in your hands and smacked him with it, hard.

“Wake the fuck up, Peter, it’s Christmas!” You shouted the words, giggling as he shot up from his sleeping position, hair sticking up in all directions. You weren’t sure what time it was, and you didn’t exactly care at that moment. Peter stared at you for a moment, running his hands through his hair.

“Y/N, I love you, but really? You stole my idea.” He pouted, and you laughed.

“Great minds think alike.”He huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Well we might as well go upstairs, Wanda’s probably already got mom up anyway.” You could hear a nervousness in his tone that you didn’t understand, but you wrote it off as Christmas jitters. Everyone was a little nervous on Christmas. Just as you were about to get up, a pillow hit you, followed by the sound of Peter laughing. You turned, smirking as you pelted a pillow at him, which he promptly avoided. Damn his super speed. Laughing once more, Peter grabbed your hand, pulling you into a kiss. He pulled away after a second, a wide grin spread across his face. “C’mon, let’s actually go up now.”

  He dragged you upstairs, your fingers locked together. As Peter suspected, both his mother and Wanda were already awake and sitting at the kitchen table, probably waiting for the two of you.

“It’s about time you two got up! It’s nearly 11!” Wanda bounced from her chair excitedly, eyes bright. Wanda scurried to the living room at a pace that put Peter to shame, and you could tell they had been up waiting for quite a bit. You laughed, and the three of you moved to the living room, sitting down and watching Wanda pass out various gifts.

  Preparing to open your first gift, you grabbed a small box - the closest gift within reach - when Peter’s mom stopped you, shoving a different gift into your hand.

“I hope you don’t mind, sweetheart, but you should open that one last.” You stared at the small box, confused, but nodded anyway, accepting the odd request.

  The four of you tore through your gifts eagerly until only the small box remained, and you could see Peter fidgeting as you picked it up. What could possibly be in this box to make him so nervous? You carefully unwrapped the box, and you felt your heart rate rise as you stared at the small black box in your hand. All eyes were on you. You slowly opened the box, biting your lower lip. You turn your wide eyes to Peter, he blushes and takes the box from you, dropping to one knee.

“Yes.” His mouth was open to say something, but you didn’t give him the chance to say anything.

“I didn’t even-”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I had this whole speech planned, Y/N, and you just go on and say yes before I can say it.”

“I can take it back.” Peter looked briefly horrified before you laughed, shaking your head. “I’m kidding, Pete, of course I’ll marry you.” He grinned, pulling you into a kiss and slipping the engagement ring onto your finger. You grinned, eyes filling with happy tears. You kissed Peter again, stopping only when Wanda shouted.

“Will you two get a room!” The two of you laugh, eyes glittering with joy.

Of all the Christmases you’d had, this one was the best.


End file.
